


DTVE: Fantasyfell Version

by DarkFoxKirin



Series: Das Tier Von Ebott Universe [3]
Category: Fantasyfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Centaurs!, F/F, F/M, Hopefully I'm the first to make a Fantasyfell fic, More like AU but whatever, Yet another continuation of Das Tier Von Ebott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFoxKirin/pseuds/DarkFoxKirin
Summary: Papyrus, the Captain of the Royal guard, needs a rightful steed to be able to be a true dark knight. He’s about to give up hope of something ever being worthy of the Great and Terrible Papyrus and he’s almost going try with his second choice, dragons, when he stumbles upon a rather peculiar looking centaur...(This is the Fantasyfell version of Das Tier Von Ebott. Alternate title is ‘How To Catch An Unwilling Steed And Other Villainous Acts’.)(Hopefully, I’m the first one to think about doing a purely Fantasyfell story!)





	DTVE: Fantasyfell Version

Papyrus was disappointed and dissatisfied. All of his life, one of the only things he's ever wanted was to become a dark knight and achieve the status of Captain of the Royal Guard. And after all these years, he has. But there has been something very crucial that's been missing. 

A dark knight needs a proper dark steed.

One strong and worthy enough to hold it's own and keep up with him. All of the palace horses were pathetic and weak. Even the magical ones! What he needed was something that wasn't the norm. Something that would have everyone rightfully cowering in fear before him. 

So, he gathered some supplies for a few day's trip into the forests and set off in search of a trusty (but dark) and powerful steed.

 

///

 

You yawned as yet another centaur whined about your dietary habits from a seemingly safe distance away. Your eye lights became half lidded. It shouldn't concern them that you eat meat unless you were trying to actively eat them. Which you weren't. Not yet at least, but if this _cow_ of a female didn't leave you alone, you would be having a certain someone’s ribs tonight...

"-and my son hasn't been able to sleep ever since you tore apart that saber tooth tiger right in front of the whole herd!"

You huff out a cloud of your constantly flowing red vapor and leveled the white and black spotted mare with a flat look. "It was either that, or I stayed out of it and _you_ would have been the one that was ripped to shreds and eaten by the saber toothed tiger. It seems as if I've overlooked the fact that you have a severe case of wanting to commit suicide and I've come between you and your goal, but don't worry, _I can help you get your heart's desire_." You growled as you said that last part. 

The annoying mare looked at you in terror before turning around and bolting, screaming her head off. You snicker evilly as the other centaurs in the meadow looked at the mare in sympathy and you with thinly veiled hate and fear. 

The chieftain of the herd, the largest golden stallion named Rane, saw this as well and cautiously trotted up to you, trying to look stern. "Now Magdalena, we very much appreciate the fact that you let us stay with you for protection, but it would be nice if you'd stop scaring the people every... um... chance you... ah... get..."

He started to pause and stutter when you flared your eye lights at him and your vapor becomes a tad bit thicker. "Rane, darling, you need to talk to your herd about complaining every time I protect you all. If this keeps up, I will _not_ protect you when the need arises." 

Rane nods quickly even though he looks upset. "Of course, I will talk to them as soon as I'm done conversing with you. It's not the fact that you're protecting us, it's the fact that you _eat_ them... in front of everyone... Look, all I'm saying is to be a bit more... er... discrete when... feasting."

You pretend to think about it. "Ah... no. If you have a problem with it, don't look. I know you have to stay close, but I won't skulk around when I eat just because you all have weak stomachs. Do not forget that I don't have to stay, and I don't mind eating, well..." You look around at the centaurs milling about. "You get the idea."

Rane paled at that and tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. "Yes, I understand. As always it was a... pleasure, to speak with you."

You turn away, dismissing him before walking over to the creek that ran through the meadow to take a drink. As you do that, you can hear the chieftain talking to the other centaurs across the meadow. They always forget that you have extraordinary hearing. "-yes, I know that, but we can't do anything about it. She's the strongest beast around and allows us to tag along with her for protection." 

A large strawberry roan stamped his hoof down and glared in your direction. " _I_ think that we don't need her. Me and my buddies are strong enough to protect the herd!"

Rane pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "Ronan, how many times do I have to tell you? This forest is enchanted and no centaur is strong enough to go against much of anything that resides in here."

A cream colored foal stumbled forward with her hand in the air. "But wut abou' Magda? She a centauh too."

Rane pats the top of the foal's head with a fond smile briefly crossing his face. "Well Charlie, Magda is a bit too... odd for a centaur. She's not like us."

Ronan snorts and hooves at the ground. "More like she's a freak of nature that shouldn't exist!"

Rane rounds on Ronan and points a finger at him. " _Be silent!_ Do you want her to hear you? Just because you're my son doesn't mean that you can ignore what I'm saying! I've told you a hundred times, if you anger her, she will not hesitate to kill and eat you as well!" The whole herd flinches back and glances your way, some of them even shuddering in horror. Ronan just huffs and crosses his arms petulantly. Rane sighs heavily and straightens up to his full height. "That's enough for now, you all are dismiss-" Everyone goes silent when they hear a branch break somewhere past the treeline. 

They quickly begin to scurry over to you so that whatever it was, you were between it and them. (You notice that Rane drags Ronan with the rest of them.) You sigh, rolling your eye lights, and turn towards the unknown threat, ears perked. You could feel that it was a rather powerful monster which was strange because they usually don't stray too far from the kingdom. For it to be that powerful, it had to be a boss monster, which was rare in the monster population due to duels, and rarely lucky assassinations.

A skeleton monster strides past the trees with a purposeful pace, but stops short when he sees you and the other centaurs. He was tall, even slightly shorter than you and you were about eight feet tall. (He looked to be about seven and a half.) He had on all black armor with a similarly black helmet and sword strapped to his hip. He had bright red eye lights just like yours only they were smaller and a bit more round. There were two small cracks going over his right eye and his teeth were sharp and jagged looking. He also held a black pack that was slung over his shoulder but he set it down after catching sight of you all.

Before anyone could say anything, Ronan galloped past you with two of his friends flanking him, bravely brandishing their spears. "I'll show you pop! I'll show you that we're stronger than some ugly boss monster and then we wont need the freak anymore!"

The skeleton's eye twitched when he heard himself get insulted and pulled out his sword. If you could smirk, you would have, but your skull wasn't as malleable as the skeleton's seemed like. 

Either way, things were about to get entertaining.

 

///

 

How dare this insolent centaur insult him and then try to attack him as if he was some lowly Whimsum! He pulled out his obsidian sword and glanced back at the stunning creature that he had seen as soon as he had walked into the meadow. 

Unlike the others, she was some sort of deer centaur which has been unheard of. Unicorn centaurs were rare enough but the deer centaurs were known to have gone extinct _years_ ago, but she didn't look like they were supposed to either. She was slim but long, hiding wiry strength behind her smooth skin that was black as pitch and had a light charcoal colored deer skull for a head. She also had red eye lights like him and his brother but hers were a bit larger and were more cat like in nature. The antlers that rose from her head was a metallic silver, as were her hooves and fangs. Her pure white hair went all the way down to her hips and looked softer than silk. Instead of fur, black raven feathers covered her entire deer body, but the bottom of her tail had white pearlecent feathers. (Which still had that blueish, purplish, and greenish sheen to them just like her black ones.) But there was a few scattered about around the end of her back, around her tail, and the tops of her hind legs. She had no clothing on except for a breast wrap just like the other female centaurs but instead of cloth, her's was made out of a white fox's pelt. She also had a satchel slung over her shoulder and across her body to rest at where her skin changed to feathers. 

She was perfect. For his specific needs, of course.

But before he could capture her, he needed to kill this centaur and his posse. He struck a pose, brandishing his sword, and smirked at the quickly closing in centaurs. “ _EN GUARD!_ ”

 

///

 

Rane gasped at Ronan’s blatant disobedience and tried to reach for him, but it was already too late. The skeleton monster held his ground as the three centaurs charged. He danced to the side, dodging flailing hooves and stabbing spears before flicking his sword faster than what should have been possible. Ronan’s steel gray gelding friend choked and crumpled where he stood, blood gushing from his side. Ronan and his other friend gasped and backed up a bit before the strawberry roan gritted his teeth in fury. “You sack of goblin shit! I’ll kill you for gutting Steele!”

Rane looked to you frantically and grasped your clawed hand. “Magdalena! Please! He’s going to kill my son!”

You huff and snatch your hand away. “Why should I have to save him? He was rather rude, calling me a ‘freak of nature’ and all…”

Rane paled but winced and glanced back at the rather one-sided fight when a dying scream rippled through the meadow. The auburn stallion staggered, his leg cut off and a huge gash in his chest causing him to fall. He was dead before he hit the ground. The only one left was Ronan, who already had multiple slashes along his hide, along with a stab wound in his shoulder. The chief’s son coughed up some blood before trying to speak. “A-Audrey! …H-how da-dare you!” He stumbled but kept upright with the help of his spear.

The skeleton laughed at him mockingly. “FOOLISH CENTAUR! AS IF THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WOULD EVER BE BEATEN BY A WEAKLING SUCH AS YOUR INSIGNIFICANT SPECIES! EXCEPT FOR _HER_ , OF COURSE…” He pointed at you. “I COULD FEEL HER POWER MILES FROM THIS WRETCHED CLEARING!” Ronan screamed and charged. 

Rane sobbed, clasping his hands together in a pleading gesture. “ _PLEASE!!!_ I’ll do anything!”

You let out a put upon sigh and vanish. Well, you didn’t, but you can move faster than most eyes can perceive. 

 

///

 

Right as Papyrus was about to slice off the foolhardy centaur’s head, his sword clanged against something. He blinked and suddenly the deer centaur was right in front of him, blocking his ebony sword with merely a couple of her claws, showering the both of them with red sparks. He gaped at her for a second before smirking wide. “FINALLY! A WORTHY OPPONENT! I WAS BEGINNING TO GET BORED!”

“NO!” The two of you look back at the strawberry roan, who was being dragged away by a slightly larger golden stallion. “This was my chance to prove that-!!”

The golden stallion interrupted him with a roar. “-THAT YOU CAN DIE JUST AS EASILY AS YOUR FRIENDS DID!!! Ronan, this is the _last_ time that I will put up with your disobedient behavior! _Be silent and be still!_ ” The smaller stallion scowled, but did as he was told.

The deer centaur snorts and flicks Papyrus’ sword aside with a surprising amount of strength. “About time.” She then turns back to Papyrus. “Now, am I going to have to kill you, or are you going to leave peacefully?”

Papyrus grins and waves his sword about as he talks. “NONSENSE! YOU SEE MY _DEAR_ , (FUCK I’VE BEEN HANGING AROUND SANS TOO MUCH,) I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FAR AND WIDE FOR THE PERFECT DARK STEED, AND _YOU_ ARE JUST WHAT I NEED. I SHALL CAPTURE YOU SO THAT I CAN TAKE YOU BACK TO THE CASTLE TO BE PROPERLY TRAINED.”

 

///

 

You blink at the delusional skeleton monster, apparently named Papyrus. “Have I activated my vapour accidentally? Because you have to be delirious right now if you think that you could actually _capture_ and _train_ me. I go were I want, when I want.”

Papyrus waves his hand mockingly. “THERE’S NO NEED FOR DISBELIEF, FOR THE DREEMUUR CASTLE HAS THE BEST STEED TRAINERS IN ALL OF THE KINGDOMS!” 

You’re not sure if you should be amused or insulted with how cocky this monster is acting. You cross your arms and blow some of your inactivated vapour into his face, causing him to grimace and wave it away. “You wish bone man. Now run off before I decide to find out what skeleton monsters taste like. _I’ve never tried it… Yet._ ”

Papyrus blushes a bright red, causing you to blink in bewilderment. “OH MY! HOW VERY UNPROFESSIONAL OF YOU! I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE EXTREMELY HIGH STANDARDS!” You give him a dead pan look after you figure out what he’s talking about. He’s a rather narcissistic little thing, isn’t he? Papyrus shakes his head and puts a determined look on his face. “BUT FOR NOW, I STILL HAVE TO SUBDUE YOU SINCE YOU WONT COME QUIETLY. HAVE AT THEE!”

And so he jumps at you, attempting to slash at your legs in order to cripple you, but you just roll your eyelights and rear up, slamming your front hooves into his chest plate, causing him to crash into the ground with a huge thud. Papyrus groans a bit inside of the small new crater that he’s laying in. It seems as if you’re faster than he thought. You think you cracked a few ribs of his as well, which is impressive since that attack should have punched a hole clear through his chest, thus hitting his exposed boss monster Soul and killing him instantly.

He immediately begins to get up, coughing a bit. He gets out of the crater his body made and grins up at you wider than ever, surprising you. “MAGNIFICENT! MARVELOUS! YOU ARE JUST THE THING THAT I’VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR!” 

And he attempts to attack you again, but this time he uses multiple summoned dragon skulls to do so. They charge up beams of powerful magic in their open maws and fire. You dodge, but hold your hand in one of the beams out of morbid curiosity. “Fascinating… It actually stings a bit.” You would have smiled if you could. 

Papyrus gapes at you in awe, but quickly attempts to cover it up. “WHAT KIND OF WONDERFUL CREATURE _ARE_ YOU!?” He tries to check your stats, but you block him, managing to shock him once more. Your eyelights narrow in amusement. This is fun! You might not kill him after all. Not to mention that all of the praise is a nice change of pace. 

He begins to summon yet another attack, but you decide to stop this needless back and forth if you’re not going to kill him later. So, you dart forward and slam your antlers into him, making sure to avoid any bones, and pin him to a nearby boulder. He yelps at the surprise and the sensation of your antlers rubbing against his sensitive ribs and spine. He tries to push you away, but you are stronger than him and you have his arms captured in the tangle of your antlers as well. “As fun as this is, I’m going to stop you here.” Your eyelights flash at him, causing him to sweat a little. You also activate your vapour, and thus having it begin to leech away at his magic. He feels what’s happening to him and begins to struggle even more. “Relax, my vapour will only make you harmless for about five hours since this is a small dosage. Be grateful that I’m not killing you.”

Ronan takes this time to pipe up again. “What!? After what he did, you’re just gonna let him _go_!?”

You shrug and jerk your antlers out of the boulder and from around Papyrus, watching him waver dizzily. “Eh, what can I say? He’s grown on me. I’ve always wanted a pet.”

Rane decides that this is important to argue about as well, thusly stepping forward beside his beat up son. “As much as it pains me to do so, I have to agree with Ronan. That monster cannot stay here. He is not a centaur _and_ he’s killed two of our own. That is a death sentence in centaur law. If you do not wish to finish it-” He steps over to stand in front of a scowling, but weak, Papyrus. “-then I will.”

[TBC…]


End file.
